My Lovely Guest
by dWoonHo
Summary: Yesung yang datang dalam kehidupan Ryeowook, dan membuat warna baru dalam kehidupan ryeowook/ kisah cinta Ye & Wook YeWook / chapter 02 update
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Lovely Guest**

**Cast : YeWook, and other cast**

**By : dWoonHo**

**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik kita semua!**

**Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah pagi ini, mengganggu seseorang yang masih berkutat tak jelas di bawah selimut-nya. Seorang yeoja dengan paras yang begitu manis, yang bisa meluluhkan hati pria mana saja yang menatap-nya.

" wookie-ah BANGUN!" sebuah suara atau yang lebih tepatnya panggilan menggelegar ke seluruh isi rumah.

" KIM RYEOWOOKKKK! DALAM 10 MENIT KAU TIDAK BANGUN MAKA AKAN DI PASTIKAN KAU BERJALAN KAKI SAAT KULIAH!" teriak seseorang yang berusaha membangunkan anak gadis-nya.

Ryeowook pov

" ne umma!..." teriakku " ck mengganggu saja, kuliahku kan baru akan di mulai 3 jam lagi, kenapa umma tidak membiarkanku tidur saja sih" gumamku. Ah sungguh pengang rasanya jika harus setiap pagi seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kupingku bermasalah bila harus mendengar teriakkan umma setiap pagi.

Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, nama-ku Kim ryeowook atau biasa di panggil wookie. Aku adalah mahasiswa fakultas psikologi di Seoul university. Nama appa-ku adalah Kim Hangeng dan umma ku yang super duper cerewet itu adalah Kim Heechul. Appaku adalah pemilik restoran china terbesar di korea. Dan ummaku adalah seorang dosen yang erkenal killer di universitas-nya. Dan da satu orang yang aku lupakan, dia adalah kim Sunggyu adik laki-laki ku satu-satunya. Ok cukup, kalian tidak usah terlalu banyak mengenalku, bisa-bisa nanti kalian malah mengagumi-ku kkkkk.

" noona... semua sudah menunggu mu untuk sarapan, cepatlah turun aku sudah sangat lapar" teriak dongsaengku sunggyu dari pintu kamarku.

" iya tunggu sebentar aku cuci muka dulu". Kemudian aku beranjak dari kasur ku menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

" Pagi appa yang ganteng, umma yang nyebelin, sunggyu yang bodoh" sapa ku dari rah tangga dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka sambil mencium pipi mereka satu persatu.

" ya! Noona jangan cium aku, mulut mu bau sekali tau" oceh sunggyu tak terima.

" apa nya yang bau? Enak saja aku sudah sikt gigi tau" lanjutku tak terima

" sudah, sunggyu cepat habiskan makanan mu appa sudah telat, dan kau wookie, kau tdak ada jam kuliah hari ini?" lerai appa saat melihat aku dan sunggyu sudah mulai akan bertengkar.

" jam kuliah ku baru dimulai 3 jam lagi appa" jelasku

" tumben kau bangun sepagi ini jika jam kuliahmu baru di mulai 3 jam lagi?" tanya appa heran

" apa, appa tidak dengar tadi pagi ada harimau ngamuk membangunkanku dan mengancam menstop uang jajanku?" tanyaku sambil sesekali melirik kesal ke arah umma karna sudah mengganggu tidurku.

" apa? Siapa yang kau maksud harimau?" tanya umma tak terima karna merasa di sindir.

Pluk...

Bagus, sebuah sendok mendarat mulus di keningku.

"appo..." lirihku

" itu akibatnya untuk anak yang tidak sopan" lanjut umma tanpa merasa bersalah.

" aish umma, biasakah tidak memukul kepalaku? Kalau aku gagar otak atau terkena amnesia karna sering umma pukul pakai sendok, gimana?" umma hanya geleng-geleng pasrah mendengar penuturanku

" ck, noona babo, mana ada orang gagar otak atau amnesia hanya karna kepalanya terpukul oleh sendok? Dasar babo" lanjut sunggyu di ikuti dengan lirikan remeh ke arah ku.

" ya! Kau dongsaeng kurang ajar"...

" sunggyu-ah jika sudah selesai kajja kita berangkat jangan mengganggu noona mu terus" lagi-lagi appa berdiri ditengah melerai keributan antara aku dan sunggyu.

Ryeowook pov end

Author pov

" wookie-ah, umma ingin kepasar dulu, dan jangan lupa sebelum kau berangkat pastikan semuanya aman ok. Pastikan kompor dan air tidak menyala, pastikan lam-..."

" ne, umma araseo. Umma sudah sering mengingatkannya padaku" lanjut wookie memotong perkataan umma-nya.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Seorang namja terlihat tengah berjalan keluar dari bandara dengan menjinjing beberapa tas. Mata sipit-nya mengedar ke seluruh arah, untuk mencari seseorang yang menjemputnya.

" ck, apa appa lupa memberitahu orang itu untuk menjemputku ya?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki paruh baya berlari menghampirinya.

" permisi, apa anda kim yesung-ssi? Anak dari kim young woon temanku?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya itu, pada yesung.

" ne, apa kau kim hangeng ahjussi?" tanya yesung balik.

"ne, ah ternyata benar kau yesung-ah. Kau sudah besar sekarang dan err tamapan tentunya berbeda dengan appa mu... hahaha" hangeng langsung berhambur ke pelukan yesung.

" ne ahjussi, gomawo"

"euh.. ahjussi appa bilang untuk semntara sebelum appa balik ke korea aku akan menumpang di rumah mu, apa appa sudah bicara denganmu?"

"ne, young woon sudah bicara dengan ku soal itu. Kajja aku bantu membawa barangmu"

Yesung dan hangeng berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir mobil. Kemudian hangeng mengantar yesung kerumahnya dan heechul sudah tau tentunya jika yesung akan tinggal sementara di rumahnya.

At Seoul University

Seorang namja paruh baya yang di ketahui adalah dosen keluar dari sebuah ruangan setelah jam pengajarannya habis.

"wookie-ah, hari ini aku pulang dengan donghae, kau pulang sendiri gak apa-apa kan?" tanya hyukkie yang di ketahui adalah teman satu fakultasnya ryeowook.

"ne, oenni tenang saja" kemudian ryeowook berjalan keluar kelas sendiri. Dari kejauhan dia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, dan err tampan tentunya tengah tersenyum kepada-nya dan berjalan ke arah nya.

" wookie-ah!" teriak namja itu memanggil wookie.

" siwon oppa! Kau belum pulang?" tanya wookie heran.

" belum, baru aja kelas ku selesai" jawab namja yang kini di ketahui bernama siwon itu.

" oh!, oppa gimana kencan mu dengan kibum kemaren?" tanya ryeowook penasaran.

" biasa aja, gak ada yang spesial" sahut siwon datar

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dan mengganggu siwook moment.

" siwon-ssi kau di panggil oleh jung seosengnim di ruangannya sekarang" ujar namja itu.

" ne aku akan keruangannya sekarang" jawab siwon lesu.

" wokie-ah aku keruangan jung seongsaengnim dulu ne, kau pulang duluan saja"

" ne, oppa bye" lkemudian wookie kembali berjalan di koridor itu sendiri.

_**Skip Time**_

Wookie berjalan dengan gontai dan lesu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Terlihat wajah tak semangat hidup dari auranya. Yah, kalian bayangkan saja, saat dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah wookie harus ketinggalan bis sampai 2 kali, dan yang terakhir dia harus kejar-kejaran dengan bis. 'poor kim ryeowook'

" aku pulang" seru ryeowook.

" eh, aegya umma sudah pulang" jawab sang eomma

" ne' eomma aku lelah sekali, aku ke kamar dulu ne" ryeowook berjalan melewati heechul tanpa memberikan ciuman terlebih dahulu.

" akhhhh! Lelah sekali" ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size kesayangannya.

Srett. Pintu kamar mandi ryeowook terbuka begitu saja. Terlihat seorang namja keluar dari kamarmandi kamar ryeowook. Tubuhnya kini hanya terbalut sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ryeowook kaget saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan perlahan dia menengok ke arah itu dan.

"Kyaaaaa! Ummmmma ada namja mesum masuk kamar ku ummmmma tolooongnggggg" teriak ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga.

"ah, aku lupa memberi tahu ryeowook" sesal heechul

_**TBC**_

Hey gimana dengan cerita abal ini? Apa menari atau ingin muntah setelah membacanya? Ok saya harap jangan muntah tapi meninggalkan jejak dengan cara RIEVIEW...:)

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Lovely Guest Ch2**

**Cast : YeWook, and other cast**

**By : dWoonHo**

**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik kita semua!**

**Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos**

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan mulai terganti oleh bulan. Ryeowook yeoja manis yang sedari tadi hanya cemberut dan mengacak-acak makanan yang ada di piringnya. Wajah-nya terlihat sangat kesal, sesekali ia melirik ke Heechul sang eomma untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya

" Wookie-ah, jangan memandang eomma seperti itu, kau memandang eomma seolah-olah eomma itu penjahat" ujar Heechul.

" Eomma menyebalkan" hardik Wookie kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Mianhae….." ujar Heechul sambil mengecup kepala wookie.

Ya seperti yang kalian ketahui saat Ryeowook pulang kuliah tadi dia menemukan sosok asing berada di kamarnya, dan itu membuat Ryeowook kaget. Karna sosok asing itu seorang namja yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal sang eomma dengan seenak jidat-nya membiarkan namja itu tinggal di kamar Wookie tanpa persetujuan dari-nya.

" Eomma benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tega sekali menyuruh anak gadismu untuk tidur diluar dan memberikan kamar anak gadis mu kepada orang asing Hweee…." Ujar Wookie memelas. " Kenapa dia tidak tidur di kamar Sunggyu saja? Kenapa harus di kamrku eomma?" lanjut Wookie.

" Dia bukan orang asing Wookie, dan kau kan tahu Sunggyu sedang ujian jadi dia butuh tempat tenang untuk belajar. Dan siapa bilang kau akan tidur diluar? Kau akan tetap tidur dikamrmu" Jelas Heechul.

" Jinjja Eomma? Aku tidak usah mengungsi?" " eh tunggu, jika aku tidak mengungsi, lalu namja itu tidur dimana eomma?" Wookie sedikit heran dengan penjelasan heechul.

" Tidak aka nada yang mengungsi Wookie, kalian akan tidur bersama" jelas Heechul santai.

" Eomma! Eomma sudah gila eoh? Membiarkan anakmu tidur sekamar dengan orang asing. Eomma tidak takut kalau aku di grepe-grepe (?) oleh namja itu.

" Siapa yang orang asing? Aku itu suami mu Wookie!" ujar yesung yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerobot pertanyaan Wookie, sambil menekankan kata 'suami'. Ya sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, Hangeng, Heechul beserta kedua orang tua yesung telah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka kepengadilan. Dan ini benar-benar membuat ryeowook semakin kesal dengan eomma dan appa-nya.

" Aish! Terserah kalian saja, aku bias makin gila bila lama-lama tinggal dirumah ini" ujar wookie kesal dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

' tidak sia-sia aku menerima perjodohan ini. Memang gadis yang sangat menarik' batin yesung.

0o0

At Ryeowook badroom

" Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya yesung menghampiri wookie yang kini tengan berbaring di kasur king size nya. Yesung mengintip wajah woookie di balik selimutnya.

' ternyata dia benar sudah tertidur' gumam yesung.

CUP

Yesung mencium kening wookie, dan itu berhasil membut wookie terbangun.

" Kkkyyyyyaaaa! Namja mesum, apa yang kau lakukn?" teriak wookie histeris

" aku hanya memberi kecupan selamat tidur pada istriku, ah aku sungguh tak menyesal menerima perjodohan ini" ujar yesung santai.

" Siapa yang istrimu? Pernikahan ini tidak sah, karna aku tidak menyetujuinya, dan mereka telah mendaftarkan namaku di pengadilan tanpa sepengetahuanku, jadi pernikahan ini tidak sah"

" Bagiku sah, karna aku menyetujuinya, jadi kau juga harus setuju" ujar yesung dengan watdos-nya berjalan mendekati wookie dan mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat.

" Kya! Kau! Jangan seenak nya mencium-ciumi ku" ujar Wookie murka " ya! Kenapa kau tidur di kasur ku? Ireona…." Lanjut wookie yang makin murka karna kini yesung telah tidur di kasur-nya.

" kya" teriak wookie lagi saat yesung menariknya dalam dekapannya. Dengan susah payah wookie membebaskan diri dari dekapan yesung, namun hasilnya nihil.

" hangat" gumam wookie yang masih bias didengar oleh yesung. Yesung tersenyum dalam diam setelah mendengar gumamman wookie dan makin mengeratkan dekappan-nya.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

" pagi eomma yang cantik, appa yang tampan, sunggyu yang anak kalian yang pintar, dan ganteng sudah disini untuk sarapan" sapa sunggyu dengan narsisnya.

" Ck, pagi-pagi begini sudah mendengar kenarsisan mu sungguh membuat eomma pusing" ledek Heechul.

" Huh… eomma" kesal sunggyu.

" Sunggyu-ah, cepat bangunkan yesung dan wookie" titah hanging

" Ne appa" Sunggyu berlari kea rah tangga dan kemudian sunggyu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

" Noona, Yesung Hyung cepat turun waktunya sarapan" teriak Sunggyu yang membuat rumah kediaman keluarga kim gemetar hebat.

" Ya! Dasar babo harus kah teriak seperti itu eoh?" kesal heechul dan mendaratkan centong (?) nasi ke kepala sunggyu. " sudah cepat sana sarapan biar eomma saja yang membangunkan mereka"

" Wookie-ah, Yesung-ah ireona" ujar heechul dengan suara yang sedikit keras dari balik pintu kamar wookie.

BRUKK  
PRANGGG  
PLENTANG  
PRANKGG…

" Eomma!" teriak sunggyu dari arah ruang makan.

**To Be Continue**

**Wah akhirnya selesai ch 2, gimana makin gaje aja kan?. Semoga kalian readers puas dengan ch2 ini Gomawo…^^**

Jo KyuZha : thanks udah baca dan review, kkkkk relain ja yah, kan sesekali baca ff yewook hehehehe^^

Lya Clouds : thanks udah review dan baca, kyumin? Mungkin seiring berjalannya cerita ini ya.

kimryeowii : thanks udah baca dan review. Ini udah update ko.

LeeHaeNa : thanks udah baca dan review. Ini udah lanjut ko. Ke lamaan gak ya?

Kim Ayuni Lee : waduh suka yeye di bilang namja mesum? Wah yadong meningkat nih kkkk…. thanks udah review dan baca

Noella Marsha : : thanks udah baca dan review, semoga yang ini typos nya jadi lebih sedikit kkkk

yjjj1121 : thanks udah baca dan review, ini udah update

Guest : thanks udah baca dan review

**RnR please! **


End file.
